


Math Homework

by snowmist



Category: Nichijou
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:09:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowmist/pseuds/snowmist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuuko asks Nano for help with a very important word problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Math Homework

"Nano! Nano! Guess who's over?" 

Hakase's loud voice and steps didn't phase Nano, but the visitor made her jump. There was Yuuko, being dragged behind Hakase by the hand, nearly tripping over herself before stopping in front of the doorway. 

For a moment, nobody spoke. Hakase smiled in excitement. Yuuko smiled, trying to get her hand out of the professor's grasp. Nano looked up, feeling a lot of emotions at once. 

"Oh, it's Yuuko!" one of her emotions sang. 

"W-Wait, Yuuko!? Here!?" exclaimed the emotion that made her core skip a tick. 

"W-wait! I haven't cleaned the room! There are cookie crumbs and coloring books and..." another one trailed on about. 

All of these emotions at once led to a very red, very quiet robot. Her book dropped from her hands as she sat still under the kotatsu. She stared at her classmate almost blankly, unsure of what to say. 

Thankfully, Yuuko broke the silence. "Selemat pagi!" she exclaimed with her usual energy and her arm outstretched. 

Nano sighed under her breath and smiled. "Good afternoon, Yuuko! How has your weekend been?" 

Yuuko laughed nervously, hiding the outstretched hand behind her head. "About that... I was wondering if I could ask some questions about the homework..." 

Ah. So it was about that. Nano was surprised-- usually Yuuko would go after Mio the day before, or Mai during homeroom-- but she wasn't going to complain. She liked all of her friends equally, but Yuuko was her first friend. She was the first one to accept her for who she was. Yuuko meant a lot to her. So, even if it was just about homework, it was still nice to have time with just her. 

"Of course! Let me just get out my notebook..." 

***

Yuuko spread out her arms on the kotatsu, looking like she was about to fall asleep. "I don't feel like doing this anymore..." 

"B-But Yuuko, we're only five equations in!" 

Yuuko sighed, blushing. "I wasn't really here for that, anyway," she mumbled. 

Nano blinked. "What do you mean? Is everything okay?" 

Yuuko stared into the pattern of the table, making a low noise while she thought. Almost as quickly, she sat up, and even Nano could see the stars in her eyes as she chuckled to herself. 

"So, Nano. I have an important word problem for you." 

"W-Word problem? I'm not very good with those..." She wasn't too great at calculus to any degree, she'd admit. 

Yuuko continued anyway, picking up a blank piece of paper and pretending to read it. "So... Two girls, A and B, sit under a kotatsu. A asks B if she'd like to maybe spend some time at the coffee place down the street, maybe! So, to solve this equation, what would B say?" 

That wasn't a math problem at all! Nano immediately looked away, blushing intensely. Yuuko meant a lot to her, but to go on a date..? She never thought about it, but... She looked up at her date-to-be with determination in her face. 

While she was thinking, apparently Yuuko was nervously explaining something. "... one of those word problems where there aren't any wrong answers, so B can, of course, say--" 

"Yes." 

Both girls went silent, turning even deeper shades of red. 

Nano continued, a bit quieter. "She would say, 'yes, I'd love to.'" 

More silence followed, until Yuuko fully processed what was said. "I-Is that so? Then girl A might ask what time--" 

Nano smiled. "I'll tell Hakase I'll be out for a while. Let's go now, Yuuko." 

Yuuko nearly jumped over the table and hugged Nano, making excited sounds. "T-That's great!" 

Nano nearly fell back with the weight of Yuuko, just as excited. Her key spun as she smiled. 

***

Yuuko and Nano walked back to the Shinonome laboratory holding hands. Nano pivoted on one foot to face her new... 

Well, now was as good of a time to ask as any. "S-So... does this mean we're..." 

Yuuko gently reached out to hold her date's chin in her hand, trying to look seductive. "Let's seal it with a kiss, Nano." 

Nano stifled a laugh, but Yuuko noticed and started pouting. Nano quickly composed herself, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, Yuuko. That was just very... not you." 

"W-well, I just wanted to--" 

"B-But that didn't mean I didn't want to!" 

Their simultaneous statements brought them back to eye contact, even more embarrassed. Nano shifted somewhat, unsure what to do. 

Yuuko decided to lead and started to lean in, closing her eyes. Nano followed. 

Somewhere in this world, a garden bloomed with beautiful flowers. The sun rose. Two girls were in bliss. 

An eight year-old made her presence known with a camera flash. "A new one for the album," the professor exclaimed. 

The two broke their kiss, surprised and embarrassed. Yuuko looked away, while Nano went into parental mode. "Hakase! You can't just take pictures of things like that!" 

"It wasn't a picture! It was a Polaroid!" She exclaimed further, obviously proud of her joke.

"T-That doesn't make any difference! And why would you have a camera that old anyway?" 

While they were arguing, the photograph gently floated with the wind, stopping at Yuuko's foot. She picked it up and held it to her chest. 


End file.
